Hero By Day, Evil By Night -Sonadow Version
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Puppet. He was just a puppet, a host, something that could be easily replaced. But he didn't care. Sonic never cared about the consequences of being blessed with the power of Neutrality: to obtain a certain amount of energy, the same exact amount must be lost. But Sonic didn't care about that rule; the only thing he ever cared was keeping the world safe from harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just like I promised, this is the Sonadow Version of Hero by Day, Evil by Night. My first Sonadow! YAY (bounces around)**

**Sonic/Shadow: (horrified) NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SHUT UP you two! Sonic it's better than being paired up with Scourge, and you Shadow with Mephy!**

**Sonic/Shadow: (Can't speak, too petrified for that)**

**Scourge: I like that idea...how about it Blue?**

**Sonic: I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! (Change into Crimson Twilight)**

**Scourge:(running away) I was just joking dammit! Fuck you Rasgnarök! Why did you give him the awesome power!?**

**(Twirls hair around my fingers with a absent look on my face)**

**Ps: NO FLAME PLZ! I made two versions so everyone's happy. So if you hate Sonadow go read the other, okay? Cuz if there is hate comments, I can just delete the two stories or leave them like that for all I care, ok?**

* * *

There they where, partying late at night like the mad teens most of the group was made of; Sonic, who was busy with the fireworks, Shadow, sitting on the grass, watching the stars and spacing out most of the time, Rouge, who flirted with a certain red echidna, Vector, who was wresting against bee who was munching down candy like chips, Charmy, who was running away from Vector. There was also a very annoying Amy, trying to get Sonic to go to Twinkle Park with her, Knuckles, who was yelling at Rouge, Tails, who was talking with Cream, Espio who was meditating and Cheese the Chao sitting on a certain chameleon's head. To everyone's surprise it didn't seem to bother the ninja one bit.

They were partying in a small clearing a few miles from Station Square, in the tranquility of the wild. It was a few miles away from the Black Comet's smoked remains. The reason of the celebration was the defeat of the horrible aliens known as the Black Arms. Black Doom and his putrid minions were history, thanks for a certain black and red hedgehog.

To everyone's surprise the hedgehog had popped out of nowhere in the time of crisis. He had eliminated the threat that was his genetic father and his band of goons. Nobody knew how exactly he survived that fall from the ARK. It had been revealed a certain time later that Eggman had kept Shadow in a static tube after one of his robots saved the Ultimate Lifeform; that was one of the only things from Eggman the group was grateful for.

"Here we GO!" Sonic yelled as he set off the last fireworks. He smiled as the fireworks sailed in the air, feeling relaxed now there was no giant alien trying to destroy Mobius.

The projectiles he set out flew above the group before exploding, sending pink, green and red sprinkles flying everywhere.

"It's so pretty!" Cream exclaimed with her very high voice, and most of the group couldn't help but agree.

"Of course it is, Cream!" Tails agreed with a laugh, who was sitting beside the bunny.

Vector, Charmy and Espio suddenly got up at the same time, the three smiling at the two young's bright smiles.

"Well Cream, time to go." The first said as Charmy yawned, landing on the crocodile's head.

"But..." the brown bunny started, whining since she wanted to stay a little longer.

"Vanilla said we have to take you home before 8 PM little one." Espio cut off sternly as he crossed his purple scaled arms. The ninja wasn't in the mood to argue, apparently.

Cream pouted a bit, but got up and walked away with the detectives.

Tails and Big left shortly after, the first because he wanted to wake up early for a project and the second because he realized he forgot Froggy in somewhere in Mystic Ruins, which wasn't very new and seemed to happen on a daily basis. Shadow soon left with Rouge with style, the albino bat hugging the reluctant black hedgehog around the neck despite Knuckles's death glares, and a fraction of seconds later they disappeared via a Chaos Control. The echidna Guardian left after, leaving Sonic to lay on the grassy ground and watch the stars.

The blue hedgehog yawned sleepily, his emerald eyes shining like the lights he was admiring. He felt very sleepily. Maybe if he stayed here a few more minutes...it couldn't hurt now would it?

A nearby bush suddenly rustled, causing the azure speedster to get up into a sitting position and frown as the plant went quiet.

The bush rustled again.

Wishing any identity he could remember(except a certain time god named Solaris) that this wasn't a robot, Sonic got up and walked toward the bush. The plant had gone quiet again as he opened it slightly. The blue hero found nothing.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Is anybody here?"

There was a dark, mystic red glow in the darkness of the bush.

It happened so fast, even Sonic couldn't realize what happened until it was too late.

A choked scream escaped peach lips as multiple..._tentacles_, red and extremely thin ones, suddenly burst out of the bush and stabbed through his chest. Sonia's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when the tentacles came out between his two back-quills, turned around and pierced the frail blue body again. Some even stabbed his wrists, severing important veins and making pools of blood purr out. Sonic stared down at the whip-like tentacles, body spamming in absolute and utter shock. The red whips suddenly encircled his body, red ropes grabbing and covering the frail blue body. Sonic couldn't move, had difficulty breathing and fear was growing inside of him, as well as the pain in his peach-furred chest.

A mirage of emotions suddenly struck him like a mental tornado; a few seconds ago he was fearing for his life, and now...it was like something awakened inside of him, clawing and screaming to get out. Chaos energy prickled in his insides, stirred like never before. Ecstasy flowed inside of him, and he couldn't stop himself from screaming out and falling on his knees. He didn't even fight back against the ropes; shock was written all over his face.

The tentacles moved again, like if whatever had stabbed Sonic was pulling its way toward him. The reddish grow got stronger as Sonic could finally see his attacker. Emerald eyes widened at what they saw.

A large oval ruby surrounded in a strange, ethereal crimson glow was floating in front of the azure speedster, the long red appendages that had grabbed (and not to mention stabbed) him were connected to it. Sonic stared at the gemstone in shock, eyes wide with fear and surprise. He didn't even notice he was shacking all over like a leaf, a strange sensation taking over him slowly, painfully.

A tentacle grabbed him by the throat and pulled his head back. Sonic saw the crimson gemstone float up to his face, glowing brightly. It was strange, but it did look almost...happy? Victorious? Satisfied? Hell, how did he know that?

The last thing he saw was a glorious red light, before excruciating pain overflowed his body.

* * *

**Hum...also, the first chapters will mostly be similar to the other Version, but more the story progresses more it will be different.**

**Bye!**


	2. Freaky Bracelet Anyone?

**Urgh...fell sick...anyway review guys!**

* * *

_She is near...so near..._

He sniffed the air, searching for his prey. Ruby quills were blown back by the wind as he jumped from a skyscraper to a condo below. The jump was amazing to say at least. The creature landed on all four, right on the edge of the building, still sniffing the air. He searched for the scent, a scent that didn't belong to this world. Finally he found it.

Golden eyes narrowed as he saw the girl. His ebony ears perked up as he searched for more of her kind. There were no other powerful Chaos energy sources nearby. She was alone. How foolish.

It was a young human girl, barely in her 15. She had blond hair and green eyes, and the young teenager was wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and black combat boots. Her face was sharp, with high cheek bones and narrow eyes. This 'human' looked calm, not at all concerned that she was walking alone in the night. She was humming as she walked down the road, not noticing the creature standing above her.

His target hadn't spotted him for now, his black fur doing its job. It was a unsafe position, since, if by chance, the girl would look up, she would have seen the two glowing orchroid pupils. The creature lifted his right arms slightly and cracked his metallic knuckles, already thinking about her fragile body disintegrating into dust. The red gem encrusted on his robotic hand was glowing dully as he examined the girl, attentive of her every move. A small chuckle passed a pair of sharp fangs and peach lips.

The sound made his prey turn around to look at the road with even narrower eyes. She stopped humming, aware that she wasn't alone anymore, and the creature above her was quiet and still as a rock. Not letting herself getting fooled that easily, the young girl charged her hands with small white spheres that glowed brightly, illuminating a part of the street. They glowed dully, covered in ancient markings made of golden energy.

Those were Light Spheres, which could only be produced by an angel. A powerful angel, but the young girl was no match for him.

The creature growled, shielding his eyes from the cursed light. The angel was getting frustrated by not finding him, because she spoke harshly, tone bitting like steel against skin:

"Show yourself, putrid human."

The creature smiled at her words, blood red quills bristling due of the wind as he jumped down the building and landed in front of the girl. The angel let out a strangled gasp, lime green eyes flying wide.

"You...you should be destroyed along with the Black Comet! How!?" She squeaked, taking a few steps back and her energy spheres dying down, knowing there was no way she would ever win this fight.

The monster laughed sadistically, enjoying the fear growing in the angel's eyes.

"Is that what King Angeilus told you? Silly little angel, your kind and the demons can never destroy me...I am Neutrality...Just like Darkness and Light, I can't be destroyed." The monster whispered with a calm tone as his blade detracted itself from his robotic arm.

Immediately a pair of snow white wings burst out of the girl's back, shredding the T-shirt. Thankfully it still hung on her, hiding her chest, but neither opponents really cared about that.

The angel flapped her wings furiously, soaring above the demonic hedgehog. On her face was drawn a victorious smile, since she was escaping the monster her kind feared.

"We will seal you away again! I'll promise you that! King Angelus and Mother Gaia will destroy you!" The girl yelled with a sadistic laugh, flying stationary above the street. She didn't notice the cyborg hedgehog sighing. The creature crossed his arms and counting with his mechanic fingers. His eyes were closed, a smile growing on his peach muzzle.

"4...3...2..." He whispered boringly, ignoring the angel ranting above him.

"You will be destroyed! We will throw you into the void with your pathetic new host!"

"...1..." Golden eyes snapped open and the most sadistic smile in history appeared on their owner's face. Red quills bristled as something inside of them moved.

"You don't stand a chance against our-ARRRRGGG!" The girl screamed, eyes widening when she felt burning agony erupt from her stomach.

Peering down, she notice with horror the long red appendages stabbed into her torso. Slim, with a glossy blood color, these whips-like things were stretched out from the inside of her enemy's head, in the red, lethally sharp forest of spikes that was his quills.

"Now now...I gave you the time to escape..." The black hedgehog wondered out loud, a fake thoughtful expression on his face. The girl fought back tears as she was lowered from the sky, more of those appendages grabbing her arms and legs.

"Angels are so cocky. This would be your last mistake, should it?" The half metal hedgehog said smugly, smirking at the horrified immortal tied up by his own blood in front of him.

The small blade fused with his right arm grew longer, curvier. Ignoring the angel's pleas, the monstrous hedgehog slammed the sword on her face. Blood splashed everything, and the young girl's corpse burst in crystalline dust.

Silence, which was soon broken by a low chuckle. Golden eyes admired the mass of shiny white powder and the pool of blood mix together.

He licked his blade clean before disappearing into the night, the taste of immortal blood still on his tongue for the first time in 20 years.

* * *

_Urgh...my head hurts..._

Sonic woke up groggily, taking in the warm of the sun as he yawned and stretched. His little black nose sniffed the air as he took in the scent of his bed, before resting his head back on his pillow. His bed felt comfy, his big white pillow was fluffy...

...that meant there was _no hell way_ he was going to get up.

The cerulean speedster stretched again before curling up. He felt very sleepy. In fact, the blur hedgehog felt like if he didn't even sleep this night. The party last night was awesome, and he felt tired after that red object att-

Sonic bolted up, falling from the bed in a mess of quills and white sheets as he grasped his chest, breathing ragged and emerald eyes wide as he sat there, trembling as he wondered. Millions of questions were going up like the 4 of July as he remembered the horrible event. _What_ was that thing? Where is it now? WHAT did it exactly do to him?

Slowly the hedgehog started to shiver like a leaf as he placed a hand on his throat, remembering how easily the strange tentacle-like thing grabbed him. If it had pulled backwards, the tentacle would have broken his neck, killing him instantly...

"Just a dream, just a dream…" Sonic whispered as he leaned his back against his bed, closing his emerald eyes as he trembled even more…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!" Sonic screamed as he trashed and tried to rip the red whips off him._

_The trashing had little success, but it still had an effect: the long crimson ropes tightened their grip on his frail blue body. The large red ruby suddenly floated up to be above his head. Sonic gasped when the whips, the ones that were lodged in his chest, suddenly pulled out with amazing speed and wrapped themselves around his neck and torso. With a strong push their victim's head was pulled backwards and they forced his peach lips apart._

_Sonic squirmed and thrashed around franticly, trying with desperation to close his jaws when he realized the ruby was just above his open mouth now. The blue speedster tried to scream again:_

_"Help-"_

_A large object was forced down his throat, causing his emerald eyes to widen as Sonic felt the large red gemstone travel down to his stomach. The dozen of red whips suddenly let him go and retracted themselves in his mouth, down his throat and into the red ruby that was now currently lodged in his torso._

_The second he was free the azure hero started to scream in agony, falling on his knees and hands as he kept screaming, spams traveling his small fragile body. His roars of agony resonated across the deserted clearing, unheard by civilization. Tears started to form in the hedgehog's olive colored eyes as the pain increased. Every part of his body was burning._

_His chest wounds, where a river of crimson liquid was purring out, closed itself. The only thing left on Sonic's peach chest was blood that was drying rapidly._

_Suddenly, a blue quilled head jerked up and stared at the half full moon in silence. Emerald eyes and ebony iris slowly turned gold, as the ivory cornea became a dark grey._

_The tears that had formed on Sonic's cheeks gradually became red as he fixed the beautiful crescent moon…_

_And the hero laughed manically as he got up, a crazed smirk on his face._

_"THE TIME HAS COME!" the hedgehog roared at the moon, the need to fight dancing in his eyes like a portal to a hell made of gold._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

In the present, Sonic had curled up against his bed, azure quills and black tipped ears lowered as the horrible memory flooded back in. He couldn't believe he said that, let alone acted like a maniac killer.

"It didn't happen…Get a grip hedgehog! That was a stupid dream! You came home after the party…." Sonic whispered to nobody in particular as he scratched his quilled head with his right hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

A question mark appeared over his head when he felt a cold, smooth surface on his wrist. Sonic opened his emerald eyes, frowned and looked at his wrist in confusion.

Emerald eyes widened and a loud scream escaped his peach lips as the blue hedgehog notice the _horribly_ familiar ruby incrusted on a grey and slightly melted bracelet. Immediately Sonic bolted up and grabbed the grey bracelet. He pulled and tried to take the odd trinket off, but the only thing he got was pain exploding in his peach arm, quickly growing and crawling up to his head, making the headache worst.

The blue hedgehog cried out in agony and fell backwards, into his big white bed, trembling like mad as he stared at the…_thing_.

Now he wasn't trying to pull the damn ornament off he examined it with fearful emerald eyes, ready to pull it away from his uninjured face at any sign of danger or movement. It was ancient, he could tell by the markings surrounding the crimson gemstone. They looked more like scratches, like if somebody used their nails to write really, really small.

The plate the ruby was incrusted in was oval shaped like the gem itself, but the upper point was _way_ pointier than the lower edge, which was round. The round part was pointing Sonic's hand. The bracelet was tight, the ice-cold metal pressed against his wearer's skin, almost like if the strange manacle wanted to absorb itself into Sonic's arm. Or it already was.

The blue speedster shivered at the mere thought.

Slowly he gently grasped the odd trinket. No pain. No electrocuting sensation at all. This time the cerulean hedgehog pulled it a bit, gently. Sonic winced as a sharp sting immediately travelled him body, like if the manacle was protesting its immediate removal. The blue hedgehog let go of the bracelet.

The pain disappeared, replace by a numbing sensation.

"Okay, taking it off: bad." Sonic muttered to himself while getting up, still shaking as he did so. His body still hadn't recovered from the wave of pain, and his right fingers felt numb a bit.

The blue hedgehog felt down as he stared at the deeps of the red gem. For a second it seemed to have a soothing crimson glow, almost like if it was trying to comfort him. Sonic blinked in confusion, thinking it was a very good trick of the light flooding in his bedroom by the window. When he realized the sun wasn't the cause and the bracelet itself was producing the blood-colored glow, he sighed, submitting to faith.

"What are you?" The blue hedgehog whispered, more to himself than the strange shinning bracelet.

For answer, it seemed to glow brighter, like if it was trying harder to appease its wearer.


	3. The Angel's adversary

**Review guys!**

* * *

Sonic ran through the thick forest surrounding his house, bushes and tree bending slightly as he zipped pass them. The blue hedgehog ran toward Tail's house, having to help the young yellow fox with a project. Sonic vaguely remembered that Rouge, Shadow, Amy and Cream were going to be there.

The azure speedster had casted aside the 'creepy bracelet that won't come off' case for a while. He knew he was starting a new adventure, he could feel it in his bones. But seriously, he though a break was greatly needed. The world, and more specifically, his friends and himself had just blasted a meteorite containing a group of blood-thirsty monsters out of their beloved planet...

Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts when a terrible explosion sound rippled throughout the air: a sonic boom. it echoed through the small forest as he reached the speed of sound, braking the invisible barrier few could. The azure speedster entered a small clearing, with a small yellow house in the middle.

You could see at first view this wasn't a normal house. The first part looked like a pale yellow two-floor log home, but the part connected right besides was a large rectangular garage made of metal, large enough to be capable of housing a small plane. Adorned with a large mechanical door, the structure was very imposing.

The blue hedgehog burst the house's door open like a tornado. he slammed it shut behind him with a small kick, just as he screamed loudly:

"YO TAILS WHERE ARE YA!" He asked, running to the workshop section of the house.

The workshop was a huge metallic room capable of having the Tornado. The place was covered by desks filled with blueprints, half-completed machines, a yellow fox sleeping on a chair and a strong smell of oil lingered the air. There was a bit of oil of the floor, which was like a 'no running here' sign for the blue high speed racer.

Sonic sighed as he looked at the yellow fox. Tails was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair. His arms were crossed on the table in front of him, which was covered by blue prints. His head was on his crossed arms and he was snoring a bit, which made Sonic chuckle. It was obvious that, yet again, the little fox had fallen asleep in the middle of his work.

The blue hedgehog walked up to his sleeping bro and shook him. Tails yawned softly and opened his eyes groggily. His baby blue eyes blinked repeatedly and he found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. The fox smiled, happiness sparkling on his face just as he jumped into Sonic's lap.

"Hi Sonic! Great party last night!" The younger brother exclaimed as he hugged the blue hedgehog. The last statement made the cerulean hedgehog cringe, but the yellow fox didn't notice, too busy trapping the elder's slender frame in a bear hug.

Sonic hugged back with a small, slightly nervous laugh, wrapping his arms around the young fox. Tails's namesake started to twirl happily round themselves. The happy moment ended, however, when two brothers heard the workshop's door open, and two pair of footsteps were heard.

"How touching." A smooth, emotionless male voice said coldly behind them.

"Shadow, can you not be dark all the time?" A female growled in the background, and you could actually hear Rouge glare at the red and black hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails let go of each other and turned around. The blue hedgehog bowed his head slightly at Rouge's direction, causing the snow white bat to smile, and smirked at his darker counterpart. Shadow crossed his arms and leaned against one of the workshop's wall, glaring and dark as usual. For some reason it seemed to be more...more penetrating than usual?

"Shads." welcomed Sonic with a thumb up, but the only thing he got from the ebony hedgehog was a roll of ruby eyes.

"Faker." spitted out the twilight mammal, causing Rouge to huff.

"What an impolite-Wow what a beauty!" finished the albino bat when she notice the last thing Sonic wanted her to notice: the manacle on his wrist.

Tails and Shadow sighed at the same time as Rouge grabbed Sonic's right arm and examined the bracelet with a large smile on her face. Sonic's face turned white and he froze immediately as he waited for the pain to come.

As for the bat, Rouge was on gem mode since stones were something she absolutely LOVED, and this beautiful oval gem really took the cake. It was strange though. There were no veins in it, just an endless abyss of blood red. The metal around the gem was a light grey and slightly melted on the peach fur.

When Rouge tried to touch the ruby Sonic snatched his arm away in slight panic. Last thing he wanted was to start screaming if the bat actually tried to take the bracelet off. The azure speedster was not looking forward to another season of excruciating agony.

"Where did you get that Blue?" asked Rouge, frowning slightly when the blue hedgehog crossed his arms across his chest, hiding the beautiful trinket.

Sonic huffed in annoyance.

"I got it from a friend." He responded by instinct, lying for the first time he remembered. He mentally frowned, scolding himself for doing such a thing.

The three mobians froze and Sonic momentarily forgot about his lying when a large scream resonating across the workshop:

"WHO IS THIS FRIEND!?"

The trio whirled around to see Amy Rose and Cream standing on the doorsill. The peach and brown bunny looked ready to disappear. As for the pink hedgehog, pure anger was radiating from her.

A well-known red and yellow hammer suddenly popped into existence in her gloved hands. The alarms in a certain blue hedgehog's head went off as Amy started to stomp toward him, emerald fire dancing in her eyes.

"Shit." whispered Sonic to himself, causing frowns from Rouge and Shadow, who had never heard him curse before.

There was a gust of wind and the azure hedgehog had zipped pass a royally pissed off fuchsia colored female. Everyone heard the door snap close, a clear sign the hero has evaded into the forest.

"SORRY TAILS GOTTA GO!"

"WAIT TILL I FIND YOU SONIKUU!" Amy yelled in rage, giving chase after the Blue Blur.

* * *

The blue speedster ran as fast as he could through the forest, knowing that there was no way Amy could catch him. Except if she used her Extreme Gear, with that he would be officially doomed. In the anger the pink fangirl was in, Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to go home, or to Tails's for that matter, if he wanted to live.

Sonic was snapped out of it when a certain black and red hedgehog suddenly skated to his side. Shadow's hover shoes were spitting out chaos-created fire as he ran to the Blue Blur's level. He had that fanged smirk that made Sonic go into race mode. The speedster's arms aligned themselves behind his head and he accelerated. His heart beat faster than the speed of sound, something only a race like this would cause.

"Time to have that race you promise me Faker!" yelled Shadow above the roaring of the wind.

"You're on Shads!" Sonic exclaimed with a wink, causing the black hedgehog to grow and accelerate, passing by the azure speedster.

Sonic jumped above a rock and increased his speed as well, running now at Shadow's side. The onyx hedgehog's tan lips pressed themselves in a thin line and he became serious. Sonic used spindash to propel himself from tree to tree, passing the Ultimate Lifeform.

His bouncing tree to tree was over when the two found themselves in a vast plain of rocks and grass. The speedy duo could see a city, Station Square City to be more exact, a few miles away.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other. They had only one thing in their minds:

First in the city wins.

Shadow's hover skate blazed with life and he skated pass Sonic. He had the advantage here, capable of flying above the rocks while Sonic had to make a lot of turns and twist to not trip on the large boulders and possibly break a bone. The blue hedgehog growled angrily and accelerated, but Shadow was still in front of him.

_Got to…get there first! I'm the fastest thing alive! I have to…_

Sonic kept accelerating, but Shadow was getting farther and farther from him. Anger and desperation boiled inside of him as he tried to catch up. That was unsuccessful, and Sonic felt like he was about to explode with anger. Little he notice the blue hedgehog notice the trinket on his right wrist was starting to glow brightly. The wind was blazing furiously around him, but the young hedgehog didn't notice. He was fully concentrated on one thing:

_Have to…get there…FIRST!_

The bracelet emitted a flash of crimson light.

Before Sonic could realize what was happening he was send forward with amazing speed. A large boulder in front of him was smashed to pieces as he ran through it like if it was paper. Sonic felt like he just drank a whole box of energizing drinks, which was close enough of what the strange manacle was giving him. The speedster passed a startled Shadow, who nearly tripled in surprise as the younger hedgehog ran pass him.

"The hell~"

"See ya Shads!" Sonic exclaimed, waving at the ebony speedster as he kept increasing speed, soon disappearing into the large city.

'Shads' cursed loudly.

* * *

Sonic sighed, walking down the main road to the Emerald plaza, where his favorite chili dog stand was. The blue hedgehog was ignoring the whispers around him as he continued the now un-glowing manacle on his wrist. It had a malevolent glint on it, but Sonic felt as if it was...calm? Satisfied? Content? The blue hedgehog shivered a bit before looking away from the bracelet, trying to concentrate in something else.

_Like it could have emotions...urgh my eyes are so playing tricks on me..._

Sonic decided to put his mind at something else, especially since the smell of hot-dogs was starting to be more apparent in the air. He knew he had to make a run for it after paying his food, since every time he went in a public place he was avalanched by reporters and fans. Thank Chaos the chili dog stand guy didn't molest him because of his popularity and hero status, which was a bit strange by the way.

The blue hedgehog ran to the stand with a big smile on his face. Not even needing to ask what he wanted, the stand seller, a brown dog with large brown eyes, grabbed a hot dog bunch and started to make a chili dog while Sonic searched for his wallet in his quills.

After paying for his food the blue hedgehog sat down on a bench and started to eat his chili dog, enjoying the warm of the chili dog in the slightly cold day. It was already the afternoon, nearly nighttime. That surprised Sonic a bit; he didn't know time could fly that fast!

There was a bristling sound to his right. Sonic whipped his head around in alarm, but he soon calmed down and blushed lightly (thank The Lord nobody notice). In a fraction of seconds he realized there were at least four girls looking at him in the bushes next to the bench. The females were all mobians or young human girls. They went red as tomatoes when they realized their famous blue hero had finally notice them.

Sonic waved at them.

"Hi." He greeted with a charming smile, knowing what to do to scare then off.

The girls squealed and ran off.

Sonic finished his chili dog and sighed, feeling full and happy.

_Well, as happy you could get with an alien-like bracelet attached to you and couldn't get off without excruciating pain..._

Sonic leaned back looked at the people around the plaza. There were a few citizens around the chili dog stand, a group of kids running around with their arms thrown back in a very familiar way and the group of girls were walking through the plaza. Each time one of them crossed Sonic's emerald eyes they started to giggle and look away.

After a few minutes of watching, Sonic notice a girl standing out of the crowd~a very strange one. She was a mobian bat with grey fur and snow white skin. She was wearing a white, silvery jumpsuit that resembled Rouge's, but hers was one piece with high heels and light pink techno markings on her sides and legs. There were small blades on the tip of her heels. The bat's red lips were pressed in a thin line, her white wings tightly pressed against her body.

The bat's eyes were a pink, cold and impenetrable as she stared at the blue hero like if he was a midnight snack. Sonic started to feel uncomfortable, but his emerald eyes didn't dare looking away from the bat.

Thoughts raced in Sonic's mind as he kept staring at the bat's pink eyes. Who was she? What was she looking at? What did she want?

Sadly, he didn't have the answers or anything to start with for that matter.

Well, almost anything.

The blue speedster's eyes suddenly widened as a pain shot up from the bracelet. He looked down at the trinket, flinching slightly as the pain increased. Sonic barely resisted the urge to scream as he stood up, trying as best as he could to not tremble. When the manacle started to glow he hid the red gem with his left hand. But he couldn't hide the wind was starting to pick up around him for some reason, nor the fact the red glow was slowly engulfling his hand. Confusion washed over him as the pain increased tenfold.

Sonic glanced up at the bat. This time she was smirking victoriously, small fangs poking out of her rosy lips as her pink eyes flashed. The cerulean hedgehog notice the wind was picking up around her as well, but not as strong as the vortex growing around himself.

The blue hedgehog gulped and broke into a run, not bothering to notice the swarm of reporters and cameramen that were starting to invade the plaza. He zipped pass them, the wind knocking them off balance. His heart beat faster when he heard the bat's wings flap violently as she took flight after him.

_Who is she? What does she want with me? Why is this damn bracelet HURTING!?_

The azure blur ran through the plaza at the speed of March 3, into the street and into a deserted alley. Pain shot up again, causing him to crash down and tumble a bit on the hard concrete floor. Sonic laid there on his back, malachite eyes closed, moaning and shivering as pain traveled up his right arm to every part of his body. The wind had disappeared, and for a fraction of seconds Sonic actually missed it.

He heard the bat land besides him and chuckle darkly. He could almost feel her electric pink eyes drilling holes in his skull.

"So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog? Pathetic, like the rest of you mortals."

The pain traveling Sonic's body increased when the bat's metal shoes connected with his abdomen, sending the poor blue hedgehog against the alley's left wall. He slid down the small crater he made and landed on his knees and was bleeding heavily from a large cut running up on his peach stomach.

Sonic laid there, head bowed down as he continued to shiver uncontrollably. His fingers arched, twitching and scraping the ground beneath them helplessly as their owner felt more pain. This pain increased again and he whimpered, scolding himself when he heard the bat laugh loudly above him.

The bracelet's glow unexpectedly died down completely. It looked dead for some strange reason. It was then its agonizing owner froze, breathing barely hear-able. A last, pained spams travelled the frail body and he went limp.

Suddenly, that pain turned into blazing rage, and everything went fuzzy for Sonic. His vision was reddened, everything was blood red with black spots. His consciousness was fading, and the rage he was feeling shifted yet again, turning into pure ecstasy.

The only thing he was able to make out was himself laughing sadistically before everything went pitch black.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What a miserable loot you mortals are." The bat commented, snickering at the hedgehog's weakness as she watched him, analyzing every triad of his fragile, trembling figure. Anikietrah felt happy; not only she could end the Hero of Mobius quickly and go back to Hell, but she will have the satisfaction of impressing the Dark Matron. She didn't know why the Matron wanted to kill a simple mortal, but you couldn't really mind read her without getting your head chopped off.

Just when that victorious though came into mind everything went downhill for the angel.

Sonic's right hand suddenly burst out in blood red flames, the gem on the grey bracelet finally deciding to step in and protect it's host. The wielder himself was unconscious when the glowing had brought him up on his feet like a puppet, energy blazing like wildfire inside his body. The wind picked up again around him, only this time it was as strong as the most powerful tornado, forcing the white bat to take steps back as she admired the raw power sealed inside the cerulean hero.

Suddenly, his emerald eyes snapped open and he screamed.

Anikietrah would only watch, dumbfounded, as black metal deployed out of of the red ruby and twirled on the soft blue fur, extending itself on the hedgehog's body like plague. The azure body spammed violently, screaming like mad as his shoes were covered by the boiling hot black material, replacing his entire lower legs by metal. Grey, deadly sharp blades bulged out of the tip of those mechanic feet, ready to tear apart skin with one strong kick.

Dark cerulean quills were shaded into a midnight red color, their owner shaking his head furiously as he unconsciously tried to fight back the Change. Another blood-curling scream escaped peach lips when the liquid metal pressed itself on his right arm, crushing it with horrible crunching sounds as it replaced it by a robotic one. Claws burst out of the mechanical fingers, scratching the air as they already searched for blood, even while the hedgehog hadn't finished changing into a primal form.

With a strangled gasp the eyes snapped open, only they weren't that exotic emerald green anymore; the corneas were a midnight black and the pupils had eaten up the iris, making only two, glowing gold spheres visible in the abyss of black ink. Ancient armor covered his back and sides, red stripes glowing furiously in the darkness of the alley.

The golden eyes gained a mischievous glint, replacing the once joyful and friendly spark the green iris once had. A smirk broke out of the hedgehog's muzzle as he looked at Anikietrah with obvious huger.

"I've been itching for a good fight for years, Angel."

* * *

**As you can probably realize, the change is VERY painful for Sonic. That is until he is able to control them. The forced one hurt, but the willing ones takes less than a second (not that in the beginning Sonic wants to turn into Crimson...).**


	4. Change

Blur.

Everything was a blur. Everything was red. Blood red. Each breath brought intoxicating scents up his nose. Ecstasy burned throughout his veins. Pain. There was also pain. But he laughed at it. The pain just added to this pleasure, to this rush of adrenaline. The dimension around him was blood. All different shades of red and nothing more. Almost.

A dot of white and pink stood in front of him. Laughing. Taunting, challenging him. Provoking him into a fight.

His sun colored eyes glued themselves to this opponent. Interesting, he thought, watching as the bat's curvaceous figure shifted. Small, delicate white wings cracked and turned into a pair of dragonfly's. Clothes shredded, metal grew, replacing it. Tribal pink markings. A set of glowing turquoise and pink eyes. A large gem with a salmon color poked out of short white forehead fur.

He recognized the colors immediately. His sharp nose twitched at the smell. It was an angel. Another Immortal was trying to pick a fight with him. How...delighting...

He licked his fangs again, blade bulging out of his arm as it grew longer, sharper, and best of all, lethal. A red gem glowed maliciously on his robotic dorsal palm. The pain grew. The sweet, oh unmerciful agony...

Crimson attacked first, shooting toward Anikietrah like a bullet. The angel gasped, panicking as she weakly protected herself with massive, pure white metal claws. The delicious smell on her got stronger, and the midnight cyborg wanted nothing more than tear her apart at this moment. The strength of the black hedgehog, however, was strong enough to send her flying through the crowded street behind.

Everyone screamed, mortals running around like mad. He laughed. Just laughed. Everything was so beautiful now! So much panic, so much Chaos energy flying around...oh he needed more! He wanted much more! His thirst could never be quenched easily!

What he didn't notice in the mist of his delectable euphoria was Anikietrah, who had sailed up the air and was now coming down at him like an avenging angel. Oh the obvious irony...

His back arched backwards unnaturally, gracefully avoiding the girl's deadly sharp metal talons. They scrapped the air just in front of his lightly closed eyes. A smirk crawled in as he heard the angel grunt in frustration. Licking his lips yet again he chased after her, running up walls and cables to reach his opponent. This was so much fun, chasing each other across the street: but apparently, Anikietrah didn't think about it from the same point of view as him.

Claws came their way again toward him, and this time he countered them with his sword. The claws adorning his organic hand scraped again soft white skin, tearing off large gapes of blooding flesh. There it was, filling the air with it's beloved lubally: a long, tortured scream.

"My my..." Crimson commented with a purr, elegantly sidestepping the bat's claw attack with extreme ease. "You are quite the bad girl...I like that." The black and red one said while licking one of his bloodied claws, teasing a fuming, rage filled Anikietrah by drinking the red fluid.

The angel deployed her large wings, fury blazing in the deeps of her pink pupils. She charged at him, but Anikietrah never had the chance to reach the hedgehog. Tentacles made of blood burst out of his skull and rammed into her, sharp tips digging into her body. Another scream. Crimson Twilight couldn't help himself but shudder in pleasure, ruby gemstone glowing brighter as Anikietrah's Chaos energy was slowly drank up by it with the help of the Blood Whips.

Trashing, screaming echoed throughout the deserted street when Crimson lunged yet again, wrapping his organic hand around the Angela's neck while his sword rammed into her left shoulder. The sound of bone and muscles snapping in half was heard. Another pain filled scream. Shiver.

Anikietrah fought wildly like a injured beast, which she was: her arm hanging by the side, still connected to her body by only a few inches of skin. Useless. The bat she was going to die. She could see it in her entranced opponent's eyes that he wasn't going to let her walk out of this.

But knowing it was the end didn't meant she couldn't do some damage to her killer.

Sharp claws rammed themselves into a black chest. Foreign armor protected most, but one single, long and deadly metal index found it's way through the slim bust. Golden eyes widened, hand closing completely due to shock of being hurt. The noise of a crushed neck filled the air as the black and red hedgehog took steps back, staring at his heavily wound in shock.

He would have stood there for the next few millenniums if the sound of the police sirens hadn't boomed across the city loudly, snapping him out of it. He looked at Anikietrah, scowling at the sight of the rapidly dissolving crystal statue the Angela's bloody corpse was. The bitch died too soon, the hedgehog though, but there was nothing he could possibly do to remedy that.

And with a growl and a gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

Sonic woke up with another massive headache. It felt like he got hit on the head several times with a sledge hammer. The blue hedgehog groaned, massaging the sides of his head as he did so. The confused cerulean devil lifted his upper body up, cringing at the pain.

_Oh the headach_-There, he froze and stared, gaping mouth and emerald eyes wide open.

His whole room was a mess.

Claw marks had made large, deep as hell scratches on the walls and even the ceiling, tearing off enormous pieces of patchwork. To the hedgehog's growing horror, his Extreme Gear, the Blue Star, was nothing more than a pile of unidentifiable twisted azure metal lying around on the cracked wood floor, and his furniture, a small night table and a cupboard, were smashed to little bits. Sonic also notice his peach chest was covered in bandages, and there was a huge amount of dirty, bloodied towels lying around.

Sonic stood there, gaping mouth capable of swallowing a fly.

"WHAT THE HELL **_HAPPENED_**?"

* * *

**Lol. Just lol. Sorry if it's short, but I'm having a bit of a bad writer's block.**


	5. To Never Annoy The Freaky Bracelet

**Still having that headache...**

* * *

Neither to say, at the end of the morning Sonic was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown.

The blue hedgehog had to run around all morning, throwing out of his house the broken furniture, buying new furniture, repairing the walls and the ceiling, painting them and placing in a box what little was left of the Blue Star. He planned to have Tails fixing it, that is if he found a good excuse. At the end the house looked like before, only it was cleaner and there was a box full of twisted azure metal in the living room.

Currently Sonic had decided to take a nap, lying on his sofa with his TV's control remote, which. The blue speedster used it to change channels every three seconds, his almost non-existent eyelids heavy from being bored. He had, once again, pushed the bracelet's case and the mystery of 'him waking up in the middle of a battlefield' away from now.

Sonic flipped the cannel again, not being fan of the TV show 'Animal Planet' at all. Especially if it spoke about the fact his running abilities are impossible due to logic and not to forget, physics. It was then that the thing he hated the most, destiny, decided to interfere and the azure speedster found himself looking at the news report.

The TV was showing a street covered in strange transparent dust, where a bunch of guys, all humans of course, in white suits were poking around and gathering samples of it. In front of the camera was a female human reporter, who was speaking with the usual smile and everything:

"_You had to see it to believe it, people. Yesterday night at approximately 11:30, a fight broke out between two mobian-creatures. The first was a black and red hedgehog and the other resembled a bat. We were able to determine that the hedgehog wasn't the notorious anti-hero Shadow the Hedgehog, because the monster's right arm is made of metal. From some witness the hedgehog is called "Crimson Twilight" and it was in fact a demon._

_The creatures were nowhere in sight when the police arrived, though this mysterious dust was found covering the battle ground. Anyone with information please contact the police. What are those creatures? What do they want? We don't know for now, but the police assure they will get to the bottom of this. But to really ask, if the black hedgehog was a demon, that would mean the bat was an angel? Could there be more of these creatures in our beloved city? This was Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the 72* street."_

The TV was turned off by reflex, but the owner of the electronic appliance was in a complete other world to notice. Sonic kept staring at the black screen, shock all over his face.

_Why does that name seem familiar?_

He glanced at the manacle on his wrist. The red gem had stopped glowing as if it was caught in the act, the crimson deeps darkening without the blood colored glow. Sonic froze, noticing the obvious answer right away.

Crimson deeps.

_Crimson_.

He was starting to faint at night. Or blacked out and found himself in a complete different place. Night was pitch black. Night was twilight.

_**Crimson Twilight**_

The answer was right there. Under his nose in fact. The blue speedster growled as he got up from his couch, glaring at the ornament on his wrist. It seemed to be looking at him innocently, like if it didn't do anything wrong. The glow came back, and it seemed to flat out ignore him.

"Okay what are you?" The hero snarled with venom dripping in his voice.

No answer.

"I know you can understand me! Answer dammit!" Sonic yelled at the manacle, which still didn't react at all.

Azure ears flattened.

"Okay. You want to play that game, fine."

Immediately the blue hedgehog searched his house for a hammer. It took him a while but Sonic was able to find one in his kitchen, under the sink. His kitchen was small and cozy, having a new microwave (the old one he found it twisted in a sphere of metal), a small planter with a small plant that was miraculously left untouched, a new wooden table with a few chairs and a marble counter with a sink and an oven on the far end of the square room. It was small, one person only type of kitchen. Nothing fancy, just plain and simple.

The cerulean hero had no idea why he had a hammer under the sink, but he was grateful to have it. Sonic already imagined knocking on Tails's door in the middle of the night asking for a hammer, so he could break a goddamn bracelet that won't come off and made him do things. Awkward would be the only word capable of describing such situation...

Sonic placed his right hand on the kitchen table and raised his hammer up, aiming for his wrist.

"Last time. Answer or I swear I'll blow you to piece even if I crush my wrist in the process!" The blue hedgehog growled in anger, but again the manacle seemed to be ignoring him.

With no other choice, he smashed the hammer down on the bracelet

He never, _ever_ expected what happened next.

There was a huge explosion of red energy that burst out of the ruby, similar like a Chaos Blast. Crimson sparks flew by his head, dangerously close to his eyes. It threw the hammer backwards vengefully, smacking Sonic across the face in the process. A few of the newly bought furniture was blasted to bits, and the rest was badly damaged beyond repair.

As for Sonic, the cerulean hedgehog was thrown into a wall, screaming in pain as in surprise when his back collided the hard surface. His headache came back and stars had filled his vision when his quilled head hit the wall, causing him to groan in pain.

"Owww…Okay…I deserved that…" The blue hedgehog mumbled before departing to unconscious land as he slumped down against the floor.

For answer, the bracelet glowed like if it was smirking on the inside. After a few minutes, it decided to sprint into action, wanting some late-night action.

Slowly, black tendrils of metal deployed out of its sides and grew on Sonic's unconscious body, painting the blue and peach tummy light black and forming strong armor on his sides and back, replacing his back quills and his right arm with metal. The gem itself grew larger, glowing with power as it travelled down to the hero's right dorsal palm, where it shone brightly, filled with Chaos energy.

It was only when the pain became too much the cerulean speed devil actually woke up with a startled gasp, watching in fright as his body became stronger, more agile, effeminated by the foreign power currently running throughout his blood.

Before he could do something else, thick back veins appeared in his corneas, overpowering the whiteness of his eyes just as emerald orbs turned pure, dangerously glowing gold.

* * *

"**I see Anikietrah failed to destroy the Twilight Manacle."** a feminine voice growled in the darkness of the place.

The one spoken to nodded. It was a young pale purple hedgehog female with dark blue armor on her chest, arms and legs. Her soft dark quills were pointed upwards and some downwards, which made a strange haircut for a normal person, but wasn't strange at all for a demon. The girl's corneas were yellow, while her pupils and iris were a turquoise fluo. They glowed softly in the space like dimension. The most surprising thing about her appearance was the fact that if you looked closely, you could see she didn't have any fur. It was her skin that was purple.

The demon princess spoke slowly, knowing that one wrong word she would be her mother's diner:

"The wearer is powerful; but I believe with the right soldiers, he can be taken down, Mother." The hedgehog-like being said with a calm voice, body tense as she waited for the Dark Matron to explode with rage.

But Dark Gaia didn't respond. She just floated there in the immensity of the space-like void Hell was, her huge, glowing, serpentine body curled as she continued to stare at the tiny purple demon floating in front of her large jaws.

**"I want the Manacle destroyed, Laveth." **The Dark Queen growled with deadly seriousness in her voice, eyes blazing with anger

Laveth nodded with calmness in her strange eyes.

"I know, Mother. But we can't forget that the Twilight Manacle is filled with unused power: it has been locked away 12 years ago after all. And we can't forget it was activated by one of us. Arcanum didn't know what he was doing since that…thing eat his soul the second after he powering up..." The furless hedgehog-like being reminded politely to her creator.

Dark Gaia laughed darkly, jaws wide open. That single act made most of the demons floating around her to retreat immediately to the safety of the flying stone ruins around the Matron. Everyone in Hell feared her cruel-ness after all.

"**Of course he didn't know what he was doing! The Twilight Manacle is older that Angeilus and me combined! It's neutrality itself! Ecstasy and Order in one artifact! We don't even know where it came from! That idiotic son of mine shouldn't have gone to the Black Comet's remains..."**

The large reptile's dorsal flames flared a bit before dying lightly as their owner forced herself to calm down. It worked, but her humongous eyes still send death glare to every demon and angel around her.

"**Send another demon! I'll use my entire army, but we have to destroy the cursed thing and its wearer!"** The giant goddess shrieked like the devil itself, making all the demons except Laveth scramble away in panic like terrified bunnies.

"Yes, shall be done Matron."

**"I am sure of it. Don't fail me Laveth." Dark** Gaia growled menacingly before closing her enormous eyes, leaving the purple demon to float away. Laveth headed to the portal leading to the mortal's plane, wanting to challenge that infamous wielder herself.

"I take it that Anikietrah didn't come back? Figures. Angels are horrible in these kind of missions..." A male voice exclaimed blankly behind her, making Laveth turn around as she was about to jump in the portal. The young devil groaned at the sight of her brother.

The dark lilac hedgehog demon glared at the fellow demon floating in front of her. The hedgehog was purple like her, but unlike her strange, furless form, he was made out of something resembling crystal. He didn't have any feet, and just stood on a mass of dark smoke. His emerald green, reptilian eyes were glued on the younger's face, and he had a smirking expression, thought he didn't have any mouth at all.

"What do you want, Mephiles?" The female demon spat out with annoyance in her voice.

The demon of Time shrugged innocently, ignoring her death glare. He was used to that look.

"Just wanted to know, little sister. Is that a problem?"

"It's not your business, so back off brother." Laveth snarled at her brother before the crystal purple hedgehog could respond. Then she jumped in the portal and disappeared from sight without even giving him a single glance.

Mephiles stood there with a expressionless expression on his face, staring deep into the glowing, swirling hues of dark purple energy the portal was made of. Finally, his emerald eyes narrowed, and if he had a mouth it would be smirking in a unnerving way.

"On the contrary, my dear. It's my business, because this new host is the only one who can stand in my way…" The demon whispered in a low tone, jumping after the she-devil.


	6. First Bloodlust

**DON'T HAVE THAT HEADACHE ANYMORE BITCHES! YAY RASGNAROK IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!**

* * *

The crescent moon shone brightly above the city, bathing it in a weak silvery glow. Almost a full moon. Station Square was silent, the street being deserted at this hour. Now, most of its citizens asleep in their houses not knowing what would be in store for them in a few weeks. The large metropolis was calm, silent.

Well, almost.

An elderly aged woman was walking toward home, her little figure vaulted because of the many years of hard work. Clean white hair was hidden under a hat of She marched under a bridge, unaware of the pair of ice blue eyes staring at her from above.

_"Food…not enough…but still food…"_

The gentlewoman froze when she heard that. She gulped, staring at the darkness around her. The elder started to shiver slightly, sweat-drops forming on her forehead.

"Hum…Hello?" She asked slowly.

It was then something dropped from the ceiling. The woman screamed when she came to face with what appeared to be a tarantula the size of a pick-up truck. Its legs were hairy, midnight metal covered its back and it had five large eyes. The arachnids' icy eyes stared in to hers and the large, curved mandibles began to be covered by drool.

"Food…." The spider whispered, crawling closer to the human, who stood there, gaping and frozen by fear. She stood there, petrified as her soon-to-be killer rushed toward her, half-metal jaws wide open and ready to taste flesh.

It happened so fast, a naked eye wouldn't be able to see it.

**_BOOOM!_**

Never the woman had heard such an explosion-even if she lived in the city where sonic booms were something heard in a regular basis. The eight legged mastodon was blown clear off its furry legs and crashed against one of the bridge's steel pillars. The elder woman turned around to look at her savior, and she froze again in shock.

There stood a red and black hedgehog-which she thought for a second it was Sonic's rival, Shadow the Hedgehog- but the elder human quickly realized it wasn't the infamous red and ebony hedgehog. Principally because of the strange, golden eyes with dark grey corneas and the fact he looked a lot different than the anti-hero. The mysterious hedgehog didn't have that fearsome scowl the Ultimate Lifeform had, but a cruel smile. His unnaturally glowing eyes held a strange blankness in them, blood red quills swishing behind him like a jungle made out of blood.

The hedgehog stood beside her, his right palm glowing red as he slowly lowered it, the honeyed eyes never leaving the knocked out mutant arachnid lying a few feet from them.

It was then that the human realized his entire right arm was made of metal. Jet black metal, and a large ruby was encrusted on his palm, which was giving off a soft red glow as the energy died down. It crackled lightly with Chaos energy, and the old lady swore she just saw the demonic like speedster wince lightly in pain.

The hedgehog turned around to look at her, face emotionless and stern as the demon spider started to stir. It growled, squirming around, the monstrous spider trying to get back on its eight legs.

"You should get out of here while you still can."

The old woman didn't need any more kind of encouragement.

The spider, who had just gotten up, growled angrily when it realized its mortal prey just escaped. It roared, a high pitched roar, as its inhuman blue eyes settled on Crimson Twilight, who stood still and tall like an I. The black hedgehog didn't seem to be scared at all, something the spider ignored completely, too busy smelling the scent of the creature in front of him. The numerous eyes watched him with hungry interest, the spider already salivating in hunger.

"Well, you have flesh…so you're food…" the monster whispered softly, voice silky as a dagger. It started marching toward the smaller demon.

"Trust me, I am not the kind you would like." Twilight uttered as his blade detracted from it's sealed form, ready to sink through the spider's face. He smirked cruelly, his demonic instincts telling him to wait for his adversary to move first.

The arachnid lunged anyway, ignoring the fact that he was facing a younger demon, yet much more powerful and intelligent than him. Its mandibles wide open as it prepared himself for the taste of flesh. Twilight just stood there, smirking, the gem on his mechanical arm glowing as furiously as his gold shaded eyes.

At the last second he moved forward, running next to the tarantula while extending his right arm. The blade easily tore through the legs of the spider, going through metal, fur, skin, flesh, and finally, bone. Screams erupted out of the arachnid's throat as the left side of his body lost it's precious support.

The spider fell against the cold asphalt ground with a loud crash and a roar of agony, his left legs having all being chopped off. Red blood sprayed the road and Crimson's robotic arm, who's owner jumped on the spider's back and, fast as lightning and laughing while he was at it, sank his sword in the monster's head. A delicious crunching sound was heard.

A shudder traveled the arachnid before it collapsed, the red and twilight hedgehog demon still standing on its head. The ground shook at the fall, since the creature was very large and with the metal it was armored with, very heavy. On top of the fallen monster stood Crimson, who retracted his blade, grunting in annoyance when he notices the blood and brain matter covering his arm.

Golden orbs stared at the ruby colored liquid caking the smooth, black surface of the robotic arm. Crimson lifted it to his chin and gave it a tentative lick, shuddering in pleasure as the blood traveled down his throat. The effect was immediate. His golden iris and pupils dulled themselves and his fangs elongated as he smirked darkly, the ruby in his hand completely overpowering and crushing the host's will like a undesirable insect.

It was then that a female voice rang through the small road:

"HOLY SHIT!"

Crimson Twilight turned around, staring impassively into the horrified blue eyes of a female human cop and her partner, a human male that stood there as consternated as the woman. The second they saw Crimson turn around they seemed to pale even more. The hedgehog had a sadistic smile on his face as he licked his bloody lips with huger.

Bloodlust shone in his honeyed eyes as he detracted his arm blade.

"Let's dance."

The two cops had barely the time to realize what happened that Twilight had charged, swigging his blade behind him. The half-metal demon-like being brought it forward at the last second, slashing the woman's upper body off. Blood, gore and other substances splashed the male cop and the possessed daredevil, who retracted his sword and grabbed the remaining cop by the neck with his mechanical arm, smirking darkly at the man's fear stricken expression.

A small crunching sound resonated in the street, one that was never heard by anybody else than a black furred hedgehog, who watched the limp body of the second cop fall on the ground with dull golden eyes. Those same sun shaded orbs narrowed themselves thoughtfully.

"Weak." Crimson Twilight growled in disappointment, watching as the asphalt road around him was slowly covered by the ruby colored liquid. The blood dripped on his metal feet, painting his ash-colored leg blades crimson. His golden eyes closed as his red quilled head lowered itself. His ruby quills bristled softly while he breathed in the disgusting smell of blood that was now lingering the place, and breathed out quietly, a white mist escaping his mouth when he breathed out softly.

"Want more…But where find?" The creature whispered in mock sadness, opening his ochroid colored eyes. He was about to leave the macabre, blood-filled alley when it happened.

It was then that pain exploded inside of him. Twilight widened his golden eyes before screaming loudly in agony, ebony ears folding back and ruby quills lowering. He couldn't believe that someone could hurt him like this. Not ever did he feel such pain. His golden eyes rolled back and he collapsed heavily, out cold. The gem on his left hand glowed furiously, glaring at the attacker before dulling considerably, deciding it was better to check on the host's state rather than grumble about their defeat.

Towering down the helpless, half-metal hedgehog, a young cop was smiling ear to ear, a small stung gun charged to maximum capacity still smoking in his hands.

* * *

**REVIEW PIPSQUEAKS!**


	7. Dilemma

**Chapter up dudes!**

**Anyway, I'm going to start answering your comments in the chapters! Just like the story 'Caring for your rival'. I'm tired of answering individually. So yeah go find your name below!**

**_SerenaTheHedgehog_****: *high pitched voice* yes you are! Anyway (I'm saying that word to much...I should search for synonyms...), I read your stories, they are beautiful and very well made! I love them!**

**_pvilliabos_****: Yeah most reading the story should be confused by this. Crimson didn't kill the old lady since Sonic's personality was starting to surface, but when he licked the blood on his arm...let just say the Manacle has some...issues with that substance.**

**_canikostar99_****: Crimson Twilight doesn't really exist, he's just a personality Sonic gains when the Manacle transforms him. Like Dark Sonic. When low on energy, the Manacle starts sucking Chaos energy out of Sonic, and that could easily kill him if he uses too much of the Manacle's power(HINT KIDDOS). As for changing back...hum...I think the bracelet is smart enough to not do that in front of people. Apart from that, thanks for the review!**

**_Guest_****: Thank you for the review!**

* * *

The first thing Sonic was aware of were the cold feeling around his wrist. Blinking in confusion, the (once) cerulean speedster realized there were shackles on his wrists and his ankles. The blue hedgehog got up in sitting position, his eyes still closed as he shook his head. The speedster was feeling a concussion was coming.

"Shit, what happened? Wait...did I just said shit?" Sonic wondered to himself in disbelief, realizing that the word came so naturally, it was like he cursed all his life. What in the name of _Chaos_ was happening?

"My voice..." The azure one whispered in surprise, confusion setting in the hero's mind. He couldn't even recognize it; dark, whispering and mysterious. Complete opposite of his usual cheerful, friendly one. Sonic sighed at his current dilemma, rubbing his right ear as he did so.

He gasped when he felt something sharp dig itself deeply in the base of the ear.

Sonic immediately bolted up, shattering, scratch that, pulverizing the metallic shackles into itsy bitsy bits as he did so, due to an unknown strength. The hedgehog's eyes snapped open and he looked at his hand.

His _robotic_ hand might I add, adorned by massive, overgrown grey claws that looked like if he had daggers instead of fingers.

His following shriek could be heard three blocks over.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" the police captain wondered, turning around to the source of the sound, like everybody else for that matter.

The young cop he was talking to nodded, as did Scarlet Garcia, who was standing right besides them.

"I think it was the creature, sir." the female reporter pointed out.

"It must be awake. Let's go. We are going to discuss about your raise later." the captain added to the young policeman, who nodded in approval. The man was still smiling ear to ear due to his success.

* * *

_Okay Sonic...no reason to panic..._

That wasn't helping.

At all.

Not one bit.

Currently the former blue furred hedgehog had finished examining his new hedgehog slash cyborg body..._thing_. His entire right arm, to his horror, was completely made of a black, glossy metal like material with a small blade on the lower part of the arm. His left hand sported a pair of large dagger like claws made of a light grey metal. His legs, below his knees, and his feet had turned into metal and adorned large curved blades.

The bracelet on his wrist was gone, but there was a large circular ruby encrusted in his palm. Sonic knew the one on the manacle and the gem in his hand were the same. They both had the same glow, and now he could feel the insane amount of Chaos energy in it. _Hell_, he never felt so much power, not even from the Chaos Emeralds. It was sure this gemstone was the reason of his transformation.

To add to this mystery turned nightmare, he was trapped in a small rectangular room with no windows. He could, strangely, see the door easily in the darkness. Weird is you ask him.

He heard his cell's door open. A policeman walked in. Immediately he took a step toward the door. For some reason he hissed at the officer standing in front of him. The human went pale...and slammed the door on his nose with a startled scream before Sonic could say sorry. The blue-well-the former blue hedgehog felt like laughing as he remembered the man's face.

_What am I feeling like laughing? I scared the fuck out of the dude..._

..._now speaking cursive. Great. Anything you'll like to add? _Sonic thought harshly, glaring at the ruby on his hand. For answer it gave him a 'I-ignore-you-mister' kind of glow. Wait. Now he could tell the gemstone's mood? This was getting worse by the micro-second...

The black furred speedster grabbed his cell's doorknob and twisted it. To his surprise and annoyance, the metallic piece was reduced into a small ball of twisted metal with a squeaking sound, and that painfully reminded him of his old microwave. Was it him who destroyed the electronic appliance? That would explain the rest of the damage, but still, why did he do that?

_I guess the real question would be why that stupid bracelet made me destroy my __own__ home..._

Sonic yowled angrily and, in a fit of anger because of the really sturdy door that wouldn't budge now with the broken handle, decided to kick the darn thing open. The metal door was blasted into the ground, allowing the black armored hedgehog to gaze at the dozen of guns pointed at his forehead. Shocker for him, but he kinda expected it with his new..._appearance_. His ears perked up in surprise ad he stared at the group of cops standing in front of him, ready to fire.

Sonic notice the police captain holding some cuffs. He sighed.

_Chaos...this is going to be a long day..._

He spotted Scarlet standing on a corner.

_...a long day indeed._

* * *

A few minutes later Sonic was sitting in a small interrogation room. It looked just like in the movies: small, grey, cold, with a dull grey table and the chair Sonic was currently sitting on and two others on the other side. There was a mirror on the left, and Sonic was not mindless enough to consider it just a window. Contrarily to some of his friend's statements (Cough Knuckles cough cough), he wasn't a idiot.

The door at the other side of the table suddenly opened, letting in a young officer and a old rabbit male in. The bunny was elderly and frail, having white fur, blood red eyes and adorning quite a few wrinkles on his muzzle. He was wearing a small black suit and a pair of round glasses. The young cop was human, having shaggy brown hair, baby blue eyes and a big button under his right eye.

The second the old rabbit saw Sonic, he paled. The elder mobian looked ready to flee, piss on himself, or have a heart attack. The bunny, instead of doing one of those things(or more, you never know when there's a combo), gulped and sat down on the right chair while the cop sat on the other. Sonic looked at him with interest, wondering why was this furry here. Maybe he was the dude who wrote down things?

And then there was a very, very awkward silence.

"Okay. Let's start with the basics. What are you?" the human burst out, making the bunny besides him shrink down a bit.

Sonic simply sat there, sometimes crackling his knuckles and tugging on the cuffs on his wrists. The ebony and ruby hedgehog felt quite out of place. He didn't exactly know what to say-or do for that matter. He himself didn't know what he was...turning into...

The bunny cleared his throat and spoke with a shaky voice, writing down on a dossier a few things while he spoke:

"Ummm...well...hedgehog? You are accused of the murder of Liam Regilas and Kim Donmin...We brought you in interrogation. Will you care to answer 's question?"

When the word 'murder' escaped the bunny's lips Sonic's head immediately shot up and his golden eyes widened in surprise, and you could see the horror growing in them. 'Mr. Edam' seemed to have notice the latter, because he frowned. His expression of confusion later turned into one of anger, and Sonic had to stop himself from shrinking to the size of a pea.

"What, monster? Don't you remember killing them in cold blood?"

That triggered a explosion of memories in the hedgehog's brain, as the memories that were sealed away finally resurfaced with the strength of a raging bull. His golden eyes widened even more and he gasped. His black furred ears curling back and his frail midnight body shuddering wildly. The red gem on his hand crackled with energy as if it was laughing at it's host's flashbacks.

Everything. _Everything_ was coming back. The first change, the angel he speared his sword through, the spider, the old woman and...the policemen...

_...Oh sweet Chaos what did I do?! _The former blue speed devil thought in terror.

And then, to the human and the bunny's great surprise...

...Sonic fainted.

* * *

**SEE YA LATER SQUIDS!**

**Sonic: The hell? Why did you write squids? It has no relation to the-**

**Shut the FUCK up hedgehog.**


	8. Laveth

**HELLLO!**

* * *

The station's entry hall was silent as officers walked around, busy with the criminals they caught and the reports they filled in the mother computer. Outside, a real swarm of piranhas-I mean reporters were struggling to get in, only to be stopped by a group of policemen who looked like they wished they were somewhere else. This group of officers got (sadly) the order to hold back the army of news communicator.

A small cloaked figure calmly walked pass them, the black fiber twirling behind the clearly female Mobian. Under her hood, the furry smirked darkly, eying the building in front of her with clear hunger. Finding the place was easy due to the unique energy sign a certain temporal inhabitant had, and the capture of the cyborg had also been all over the news. Not difficult at all to find. Mortals are way too flashy for their own good.

The policemen let her pass the barricade, believing she wasn't here to get a glimpse and gawk at the half metal hedgehog one of the rookies subdued.

The lucky bastard. Third day and he was _already_ having a promotion.

Nobody seemed to pay any mind to the female as she went in, and nobody notice turquoise pupils glowing under the hood of the cape. The Mobian was only notice by a security guard when she attempted to go into the hallway leading to the interrogation room.

"Sorry Miss you can't go in here. Are you lost?" The guard asked politely. His hand unconsciously rested on his stung gun when he notice a fanged, pale peach muzzle poking out of the hood.

Slowly the cape fell down, allowing everyone to see what exactly hid underneath it. A eerie, terror filled silence floated in the hall room as a pair of massive, overgrown red claws unfolded to life.

"Out of my way, _rat_."

A series of screams followed.

* * *

He dropped like a fly, mechanical limbs clanking loudly against the floor.

The mobian and the police officer could only stare in complete surprise as the golden iris widened to almost comically proportions due to shock. Then, the sun shaded orbs rolled back into their owner's head and the armored hedgehog dropped out of his metal chair like a ragdoll. At the same time, startled screams of terror were heard from the police station's hall room.

The young rookie blinked, trying to process what was happening when Scarlet Garcia and the police chef burst in the interrogation room. Their faces were pale and sweaty, eyes filled with fear, shock, and confusion.

"What's going on?" The police rookie exclaimed with a blank tone, which made the chef nod frantically. The man's eyes were wide like dinner plates, passing from the hallway to the black hedgehog snoozing peacefully on the floor.

"We have to get out of here! Grab the hedgehog! There another trying to get in here! It's taking out all our units!" The old man barked like a dog, hearing the screams get somehow louder. His newly promoted man scrambled to his feet, trying to accomplish his new order as fast as he could, which wasn't fast from Scarlet's view. Geez, how did this guy manage to sneak up on Crimson Twilight? (AN: I feel like a dummy...lets say it's luck ok?)

The young man hastily ran around the table and picked up the unconscious hedgehog like being. To his surprise, the creature weighted nothing at all, or very little. Like a 5 year old child in fact. He couldn't help but notice that the robotic arm of the cyborg was smooth and glossy, easily classified as real metal material. It wasn't just a disguise. The ruby on the hedgehog's hand glowed dully, threateningly, almost glaring at the man. That making the human blink in surprise. _What in the world was that_-

"Move it soldier!" the chef snapped yet again, startling the cop. The younger nodded before getting up and, with the monstrous hedgehog in his arms, he ran out of the room, Scarlet, the chef and the bunny following him.

Hearing screams of pure fear and agony coming out of the left side of the corridor, Scarlet and the rest of the group zipped down the right of the hallway, passing the dozen of cops that were running toward whatever was causing this chaos. A louder shriek made them flinch before going faster. The four ran to the room down the hall, knowing it would led them outside.

They didn't expect, however, for the door behind them to explode.

Asphalt and patchwork were send flying in each direction imaginable, a big chunk hitting the chef and another the white bunny's head. The two collapsed heavily, while Scarlet and the cop were sends flying into a wall. Crimson's unconscious body fell out of the officer's arms and tumbled against a pile of rubble, hiding from the monster that was slowly stomping toward the frozen reporter and the cowering policeman (wow and policemen were supposed to be fearless...) .

It stood in front of them with a nightmarish smile, blood covered claws extended on each side of her body like swords. This demon was a female mobian hedgehog with purple skin. She was protected by dark blue light armor, and her four limbs were mostly made of metal. Her quills stood up, defying gravity, but some hung down on her left eye. The corneas were an electric yellow and the iris and pupils glowed in a light turquoise shade. The demon's fingers were adorned with large, crimson shaded metal claws that looked like she didn't have fingers. It made then wonder how exactly could she hold something with those things.

"Now now...I'll like to know where he is. Care to tell me, mortals?" The monster known as Laveth growled, smirking as both Scarled and Edam shrunk back (and away) from her.

Knowing they'll need some..._persuasion_, she licked her lips and extended her claws even more, watching in amusement the two petrified mortals staring her with pure terror. Taking a step toward the cowering humans, the she-devil got ready to tear the two apart like the many others that succumbed before them, not noticing the mechanic arm glowing red under a nearby pile of debris.

Before Laveth could tear one of them apart, Crimson Twilight shot out of the rubbles like a hurricane, slamming into the female with the strength of a truck. The two hedgehog impacted with a large crunch, blasting right through the wall behind Laveth and into another room.

Eyes wide with surprise, the purple demon could only let out a squeak as she was roughly slammed into the wall.

_Okay hedgehog, not reason to panic...yes there is, since I'm stuck under some debris, my metal claws are currently digging into my stomach since I landed in here and my left ear is itching for some reason._

What a beautiful day, don't you agree my imaginary friend?

It was in this wonderful state of panic that Sonic snapped right back into unconsciousness. Finding himself under a pile of asphalt and patchwork didn't make his mood improve as well. And the fact his nightmare of him turning into a half metal, black hedgehog freak was real didn't help either.

Blinking his strange golden eyes, the black hedgehog was able to see from his position the cowering forms of Scarlet and...what was the dimweed's name again? Ah yeah Edam. Sonic frowned when he notice the purple demon towering them like the Devil itself, wide smile on her face. Yuk, she made Sonic remember those ghost's creepy smiles back on Earth...

It was then he saw the female's claws. He did what anyone with a normal mind would do. Swore.

_Holy fucking_- Sonic stopped when he felt a itching sensation climbing up his right arm.

The midnight shaded speedster tried to ignore it, but the gemstone that was currently glowing brighter and brighter didn't want him to finish his sentence. Sonic tensed, feeling uneasy due to past experiences. From the once Blue Blur's point of view, the unstable Chaos energy bumbling inside his body like firework meant 'move it or I'll make you.'

Well, couldn't argue with _that_.

Picking himself up, the black hedgehog threw the debris off him before launching himself at the girl, not intending to let her rip Scarlet or that man to shreds as much as he hated them both. Scarlet Garcia had been a pain to the tail numerous times during his hero career, spreading stupid rumors or, worst, making Amy go on life Tv where she would speak and ramble on about everything and anything (which was a lot, since she was around a little bit too much) she knew about 'her little blueberry cupcake'. Urgh that was embarrassing, once he couldn't be in public for a whole _weekend_...

And Edam didn't make his life easier as well. Sure due to him he got his memory blank filled, but still that jackass-cursing again!?

The she-devil let out a exclamation of surprise when he impacted her from the side. It was a miracle he didn't impale himself on her huge claws, but right now Sonic had other things to worry. Like the fact he went too fast and got them both head-butted straight through a wall perhaps. Or that his ear was still itching.

The demon whirled around, catching him by surprise as she tried to impale him with her fingers..._claws_...thing. Sonic, or Crimson, could only thank the Lord his reflexes were sharp enough to make him dodge the massive blades. The black hedgehog couldn't stop himself from making a acrobatic figure as he backflipped backwards, landing on his mechanic feet in perfect balance. He blinked, amazed by his own grace as the tip of his toe blade dug in the rubble he was perched on.

The female in front of him hissed, snapping him back to the more important problem. Her fangs poked out of her gums like knives, posturing her anger at being interrupted. Seeing who attacked her, the devilish female smirked yet again, lunging at him claws first. Her opponent, Sonic, squeaked pitifully in surprise, torn between running off or throwing himself at her. He made a mix of the two, lifting his arms to protect himself.

You could imagine Sonic's surprise when a metal _blade_ jutted out of his mechanical arm, stopping the claws of the demon just as they came toward his torso. The former blue hedgehog didn't have the time to celebrate the fact he survived, since his adversary twirled around and gave him a strong kick to the abdomen. The poor hedgehog went through another wall, falling head first into the asphalt street.

Sonic could only groan in pain.

'_That was intense_.'

The former azure speedster rolled to his stomach, picking himself up quite pitifully. Sonic ignored the screams of the humans currently running for their lives around him, the headache he was having now being a more important problem. He shook his head, hissing as the throbbing ache persisted.

He was going to need a bottle of Addvil after this.

Groaning, the black furred hedgehog got up, trying to ignore how the ruby on his cyborg hand glowed angrily, shrieking for him to let it take control. Mentally making a rude sign, he could almost hear the gemstone yowl threateningly. Last thing he wanted is turning into a psycho again, so letting the bracelet take over was not going to happen today.

While the young hero was having a mental debate, his enemy came out of the hole he made, raising an eyebrow at how the black hedgehog's golden eyes were staring into nothing. Laveth growled, insulted by the fact the hedgehog was ignoring her. What kind of fight will this be if your enemy didn't even acknowledge you? To punish the insolent fool she ran straight toward him, bloodied claws raised and ready to tear him apart.

Sonic notice the claws and flung himself back; unfortunately, a human go caught in the way while he was trying to run between the two (which wasn't very smart from him), and the vivid red blades of the demon sank into the soft flesh, creating a loud, agonized scream just as the man collapsed, dead. Blood spewed out of the corpse like a fountain of wine, showering the adversaries. Some of it splayed on Sonic's face, and more importantly, his muzzle.

The effect was immediate.

His eyes shrunk, his breathing quickened, his heart rate rose up like a rocket. Everything he was seeing turned red: the cars, the people, the sky...but a glowing golden figure stood in the middle of the crimson sea; the contour of the demon attacking him. Sonic felt himself go numb.

_'What is happening to me?' _The hedgehog panicked.

He was catatonic, and Laveth used it to her advantage, throwing him into a minivan.

The former blue hedgehog could only panic as he felt his body bash in the vehicle, pain erupting inside his back, legs and head. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words a loud laugh came out. Now the hedgehog was scared. He couldn't move by himself, it was like his body had a will of it's own. Just like...that first night...

_No...I...c-can't...hurt...anyone...stop..._

The redness blurred his sight, and it was then Sonic was send plummeting into that shamefully blissful bloodlusting trance.  
_

Laveth narrowed her eyes at the sight of her enemy twisting and wriggling around on the wreckage of the human contraption; her confusion was great as she watched the creature crackle out into the open air without a care in the world. The demones growled, not understanding the phenomenon but wanting to end the fight quick and neatly. She could hear those noisy alarms the armed humans carried around approaching, and though they couldn't hurt her critically by firing those bits of metal, it was kind of annoying.

"Freak." She muttered to herself; loud enough for her opponent to hear her.

And he did.

"_Oh, but insanity is such a relief!"_ Crimson Twilight moaned as he pulled himself up from the caved-in minivan, smiling and giving Laveth a good view on his vampiric fangs. His attention was narrowed on her, half lidded eyes glowing softly even in the daylight.

"_And you know, I love the way you fight. Let's have another round, shall we?"_ The possessed male added, drawing a arc with his right arm as he swiftly brought it to his side, allowing the ash-shaded sword to roll out of it's sealed form.

Laveth growled, extending her claws and getting on the tip of her feet to provide herself some advantage on her enemy on terms of speed. Seeing her claws, Crimson Twilight smirked childishly, and he did the last thing Laveth expected: he gave her a suggestive wink.

Roaring out a battle cry, the purple demon rushed up to him just as her enemy leaped up, gracefully flying above her and landing behind Laveth as the later crashed into the minivan. Crimson whirled around just in time to stop those large claws of hers with his sword. Blocked in a battle of strength, Laveth found she was winning the little game. She smirked at Twilight, giving him a wink similar of the one he had giving her a few seconds prior.

It was she realized Crimson was giving her the same expression.

Before the purple demon could retaliate, the hedgehog shoved one of his robotic knees onto her stomach, and Laveth screamed like she would have ever done in her whole immortal life when she felt a blade go through her, the weapon coming out of Crimson's leg. The cyborg gave a laugh at her shocked face and retracted the secret blade.

Crimson watched in amusement as Laveth dropped on her knees, hacking and coughing and spluttering on her own blood, the dark red liquid making it's owner choke. Soon, there was a river polling the street.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nobody sees it coming! Never! Hahaha! Your face is absolutely...__**delectable**__."_ Crimson Twilight exclaimed, watching Laveth try to get up, only to collapse miserably on her back. A blank expression on her face, Laveth's breathing stilling and her eyes fading away. She was dead, Twilight's last attack not only having speared one of her lungs, but also the artery connecting them to her heart. Such damage couldn't be healed even for a immortal being like her.

Crimson kneeled down, poking at the dead female with his sword. Reassured of her demise, he got up and started to walk away. That is, not before giving the corpse a strong kick for pure satisfaction of seeing her down.

"_You were not as fun as the angel. Shame._" Crimson grumbled, retracting his sword, and now walking away...to find himself looking into a GUN Bot's cannon.

Crimson blinked, realizing his fight with Laveth had attracted quite a crowd: a dozen of GUN soldiers lightly armed, three robot(which one was pointing it's cannon to his head) and a small armored vehicle. Oh, and a few of those stupidly curious humans stood in the background, held back by the police.

"_Ooohhhhhh. Shiny."_ Crimson Twilight commented without fear, rubbing the sides of the machine's cannon with his claws, leaving large dents on it's surface. The GUN armada just watched him, unsure of what he was getting to. They would know. Very soon.

_"A good gun. But...mine's bigger."_

**_BOOM!_**

The loud thundering sound echoed loudly as the Bigfoot was knocked away like a ragdoll, giant hole now adorning it's chest, and that was anything else than for esthetic measures. A few sparks later and it went offline.

As his right arm finished turning back into hand, Crimson Twilight smirked wildly, long, sharp tentacles emerging from his quills and extending around him, ready to impale any of the terrified humans.

_"Now...who's next?"_


	9. From Pain Comes Anger

_**I FINISHED SCHOOOOOOOOOOOL! WHO ELSE IS?**_

* * *

He twirled in midair, twisting his body around to land on a human sword first, spearing the mortal like a fish. Blood blew out of the gapping wound and Crimson Twilight laughed, licking up the liquid that was stuck on his mechanical hand.

"_Oooooooh how I love this! There is nothing sweeter than blood!"_ He moaned, the Twilight Manacle glowing brighter as it overpowered its host's mind, wrestling Sonic down with its strength. The golden pupils shone in the mist of the dark corneas, twinkling lustfully since the creature's thirst had yet to be quenched.

The GUN armada had no chance; the terrified soldiers kept shooting the black cyborg, and their desperation rose as they realized the monster was moving too fast for the bullets to hit home. The cyborg zigzagged around them, picking them off one by one. He was so fast that, in a matter of minutes, the whole group was killed.

Skewing the last human, Crimson caught the falling communicator the man had been holding tight. He smirked at the voice of a officer yelling:

"**Agent Stephan?! Respond! What is going on down there!?"** A female shrieked into the communicator, only to be answered by a loud, sadistic laugh.

_"I'm sorry girl; your boyfriend isn't going to answer sweetcheeks."_ Crimson purred, feeling satisfaction at the officer's following string of curse. The half metal hedgehog could only smile wildly at the mortal's language.

**"Who the hell are you?! What happened to my agents!? Answer you damn monster!**" The human screamed, not being able to see the gleaming eyes of the possessed speed demon, whose smirk was widening as heard the confused, panicked voices in the background.

_"Send somebody down here, will ya? I'm bored; they didn't put up any kind of fight!_" Crimson giggled, licking his fangs. And with that said and done, he crushed the communication device in his hand.

Dropping the broken machine, Twilight watched as a good dozen of GUN soldiers, backed up by a couple of Bigfoots, came into the streets, opening fire immediately at the sight of the cyborg.

The Twilight Manacle activated once again, glowing brightly as it spread a fresh new coat of metal on it's host. Sonia's body gained a couple of spikes on his arms, and his left hand turned metal, followed by a complete darkening of his corneas. The hand bearing the gemstone mutated, growing a few inches in size and growing double claws on each finger. It was monstrous Adrenaline overloaded his body and he screamed out, running toward the humans at a unreal speed.

Lust shone through the golden eyes as he ripped the first man apart, extending his blade and cutting in half a upcoming Bigfoot with one clean swipe. The machine malfunctioned, exploding seconds later. Smoke rose from the explosion, hiding the black hedgehog that had been standing besides the machine. The soldiers had a moment of silent shock in their eyes, watching in horror as the monstrous hedgehog came out of the smoke, unscathed, smirking widely. Crimson laughed loudly, extending his Blood Whips and letting them hack into the mortals as well.

His body felt like hot coal, burning up as his power rose to new levels, his eyesight was still that weird, reddened color. The humans didn't show up gold like Laveth, but a light shade of rose. Huh. Too bad. He preferred the shiny, suny shade. The pink one made him repulsive for some reason...he wondered why...

A bullet grazed his cheek and he growled, ripping the culprit's chest apart with one swipe of his monstrous hand. The man collapsed like a sac of potatoes, and Crimson laughed, retracting his Blood Whips. He grasped the downed man, the mortal body jerking lightly as he sucked out the Chaos energy. Finishing, he threw the corpse aside and jumped toward the next mortal; a scrawny, normal looking guy that seemed to have been caught in the crossfire.

_"A innocent's blood..."_ The possessed hero said lowly, sliding his tongue over his lips in hunger. _"...is one of the tastiest there is!"_ He roared, charging at the man sword first.

Then it happened.

Crimson yelped as golden flames spread out in front of him, blocking him from reaching the young human whimpering and sobbing all over the floor. He watched in shock the strange colored fire, puzzled by their origin. What? Where did that fire came from?

The Twilight Manacle suddenly glowed threateningly, making the golden eyes stiffen.

_Behind you, Maurice._

Smirking, Crimson turned around. His eyes widened as he laid them over a black and red figure, but the shock didn't come from the hedgehog's unusual pelt. A pulsating, glowing aura of chaos energy shone around him. So full, so _rich_, unlike anything he had ever seen before. His mouth watered just at the sight of it.

Lowering his Chaos-detecting vision, the stranger became more detailed. And Crimson wasn't ashamed to say he liked what he saw; a powerful, strong body, tan muzzle and upturned quills that destroyed the laws of gravity. Unlike him, his quills weren't completely red, but sporting beautiful stripes that adorned his limbs as well. The unknown male was wearing white gloves, golden rings on his wrists and ankles, and his feet were equipped with futuristic rocket shoes. On the hedgehog's chest there was a small patch of fluffy white fur, that stood out from the charcoal fur. His eyes were narrow, calculating, and they held no fear from him, something that made Crimson bristle lightly, his ash-shaded sword gaining a few extra inches from his anger.

_'He doesn't fear us!? Bastard!'_ The black cyborg snarled mentally, temporally forgetting the hedgehog's golden flames behind him. The Twilight Manacle emitted a few sparks, agreeing with his host.

Crimson's eyes narrowed when he heard the remaining GUN troops cheer for the two Mobians. It was then he notice a really, really slutty looking white bat glaring at him from the black hog's side, but she didn't seem like a big threat; hell, she just had a little more Chaos energy than the humans. She wasn't the problem. It was that black hedgehog...the chaos energy radiating from him was higher than even Laveth. Crimson smirked. This was going to be a interesting battle...

His quills waved as a nearby destroyed Bigfoot blew up, but he didn't move from his spot as he asked:

_"Who do I own the pleasure of interrupting my meal?"_ Crimson wondered, crossing his arms over his slender torso, that is after retracting his sword. His tail, a little longer than a regular hedgehog, waved around like a kitten's as he waited for a answer.

The black hedgehog watched him wearily, ready to avoid any type of surprise attacks from the cyborg. Shutting down the golden flames with a wave of his hand, the Mobian spoke:

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform. And you, _pest_, what is your name?" Shadow asked, smirking at the way his opponent's light red quills bristled angrily.

Crimson watched him in anger, the Manacle glowing in fury, causing a couple of spikes made of black metal to come out of his shoulders. His sword activated, elegantly coming out as he brought it to his side swiftly. Growling like a rabid dog, the smaller male snarled:

_"My name is Crimson Twilight! And you, Shadow, you are my next meal!" Crimson shrieked, hurling himself at the black hedgehog. He didn't miss_ Shadow's inviting, overconfident smirk, and that infuriated the demon further.

Angered, Crimson brought down his sword on the Ultimate Lifeform-but he wasn't there anymore. Widening his eyes, he could only let a yelp as a powerful leg brought him down on the asphalt ground.

_'What the?'_ He wondered to himself, turning his head around to see the voluptuous white bat towering over him with a content smirk, her companion standing right beside her with a smug expression.

"That was just too easy." The bat laughed as Crimson glared from underneath her. He growled angrily as he heard the GUN armada cheer at his 'defeat' and Shadow muttered 'weakling' under his breath. Oh this wasn't over...

His armor came to life, extending on his back a series of impaling, razor sharp blades. He laughed as Shadow jumped back at the sight of the living metal, but Rouge (the name suddenly popped in his mind like if he knew her...strange...) didn't escape in time, one of the blades going through her leg like if it was cheese or something as fragile.

The bat screamed in horror, eyes widening as she felt most of her life force being taken by the hungry cyborg. The cheers turned into screams as the blades retracted, making Rouge drop back like a doll, tired, injured and defeated.

Crimson jumped to his feet as his armor reshaped into it's enhanced state, and he couldn't help but laugh as Shadow kneeled next to the bloodied, whimpering bat, the Ultimate Lifeform's face unreadable.

He couldn't help but mock them:

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's the real weakling?!"_ The slender hedgehog crackled, loving how the other male's eye twitched dangerously.

Crimson's mocking streak was cut short when a strong punch send him rolling backward. He crashed against a deserted tank, grunting as the back of his head connected against the machine painfully. He slumped against it, groaning.

_"Ow...you really don't know how to take it easy, do you?"_ And with that he had to roll aside, dodging a good dozen of Chaos Spears aimed at his head. He got on his legs, his sword ready for blood. He looked up at the black speedster, admiring the aura of Chaos energy growing around him. Crimson shivered visibly, lusting for that energy more than anything in the world.

_'This is going to be hard...he seems to be as powerful as us...' _The Manacle glowed happily at that, content to finally find someone that could match it's host in battle.

_"Hey, that slut isn't your girlfriend now is she? Is that why your mad? I think she looks too bitchy for you anyway, Shadzy. What do you think?"_ The cyborg suddenly commented as if he was trying to start a conversation, making a complicated, acrobatic jump to avoid a fresh new batch of glowing lights.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?" His opponent screamed, annoyed by the constant mocking. Shadow caught him off guard, using Chaos Control to give him a round kick from behind. The poor cyborg couldn't do anything to help himself, crashing into the ground and toppling around like a stringless doll.

Crimson came to a stop against a wall, rubbing his head once again. His body, even with the enhanced armor, was hurting and aching badly from the many times he was tossed around.

_"Okay! Okay! I take that~__**AHHHHHHHH**__!"_ The scream came out as a agonized wail, the Twilight Manacle glowing brightly, momentarily blinding the street with it's bloody, sinister red light, as a Chaos Spear sunk into it's host right shoulder.

_Silence_.

With wide eyes, Crimson brought his hand to his injury. The metal was caved in by the blow, now showing the red blood circulating beneath. Twilight watched the dark liquid, and with a trembling hand he picked up a copious amount of it. He stared at it in stupor, golden eyes becoming unfocused and empty.

It was his first serious injury.

It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for him to do something about the blow Shadow just inflicted to him.

And he did.

The mechanical hand suddenly clenched, making the blood roll down the midnight metal. Crimson looked up, every _speck_ of his fur now filled with rage. His golden eyes were almost burning holes into Shadow's skull, who stood there, face unreadable, ready to continue the fight.

_"I'm done playing. You're dead."_ Crimson growled, eyes glowing threateningly and he unsheathed his sword. His left hand grew a blade as well, though this one was smaller and less slender than the other one. His claws gained extra inches and long Blood Whips, finished by sharp blades, burst out of his quills.

His armor fizzled with red energy and a dark, angry aura hung over him. The crimson markings on the metal glowed like his eyes, and he screamed in rage, every pore of his body ignited by the desire to kill the Ultimate Lifefrom.

Shadow whipped his hands to his sides, making them crackle with Chaos Energy. He didn't look threatened by the slightest, just focused on his now pissed off adversary.

"We'll see about that."

Crimson gave him a sadistic smirk, eyes hazed and crazy for bloodlust.

_"Oh we will."_


	10. Calm Side of The Storm

**HIYYYYYA DUDES!**

**Feeling tired as usual; anyway, here is another chappy for you guys to enjoy!**

* * *

The fight was completely unbalanced, most thought. And they were right. Shadow often had to jump away to recover from the strong blows he received, only to be attacked by those sharp tentacles. He stood no chance against Crimson, the monstrous, cyborg hedgehog had turned into a whirling of insanity and death. The creature brushed off every attack, and I mean every attack the Ultimate Lifeform threw at him, let it be a Chaos Spear or a Chaos Blast or even a wall crumbling above his head, he picked himself up with a sadistic, blood-thirsty laugh. Nothing seemed to exhaust him, it only slowed him down.

GUN and the police had set a barricade around the growing fight, and the military was helpless to give Shadow a hand. The growing energy the two Chaos-wielding beings made the ground around them burn and crack, rendering it not human-friendly. The robots around started to malfunction a while ago due to the energy released by the two hedgehogs, and few were even rampaging through the streets, firing at everything, even at normal, random people. GUN had their hands full with that.

Shadow the Hedgehog panted, hard, spitting a bit of blood as he watched his smaller, less muscular adversary. Quills up like a rabid dog, eyes and markings glowing like lightbulbs and spikes growing everywhere, only to break down and then regrow, Crimson looked absolutely insane. No matter how much the Ultimate Lifeform hit him, the damn thing didn't drop!

_'They must have made him unable to feel pain.'_ The black and red half-alien thought grimly, avoiding the creature's blade once again. Yes, he believed Crimson Twilight was man made. Where else could this devil come out rather than some twisted organization's lab?

_"My my Shadzy, are you getting tired? Let me help you sleep~PERMANENTLY!" _Crimson roared as he swung his blade at the bio-hedgehog, who decided to experiment a bit; he charged his body full of Chaos energy and prepared a set of Chaos Spear in his hands. They merged together, forming a rough looking, energy-composed blade. Shadow held it up like a sword awkwardly, blocking the upcoming attack.

Crimson widened his eyes at the the unexpected weapon, watching it contact his blade. Shadow was smirking at his surprised expression. The cyborg shuddered at the feeling of the other male's power, for it was resonating through their joined blades. This guy was powerful, Twilight thought excitingly, but he never expected him to be able to do such a thing.

The cyborg jumped upward, gracefully leaping above from the Ultimate Lifeform. Smirking, he used the momentum of surprise the bigger male had to dig his right hand into the bio-hog's back.

"ARRRRGH!" Shadow roared, watching with hate the smaller hedgehog jumped again, landing on a toppled over bus with his mechanical hand covered in blood. The GUN agent staggered in pain, cursing himself for being injured.

_"Oh don't be so hard on yourself Shadzie...and by the way..."_ Crimson commented with a affectionate purr, licking and sucking on his bloodied hand. Oh, the taste was absolutely divine!

_"Your blood is delicious...you're not a mortal are you? There is something in your blood...it is almost...demonic..."_

Shadow's eye twitched at the 'praise'. Growling, the black speed devil made the sword he held become two glowing, sun-shaded flames that burned around his gloved hands.

Crimson narrowed his eyes at this.

_'So I can crank it up...' _The possessed hero thought with delight.

"_About that sword you made. That was impressive Shadow...but...let me show you what true power is..."_ Crimson laughed, his eyes narrowing as he raised his Manacle-wielding arm up in the air. The red gem suddenly whirred to life, gathering a bright red energy from the air.

Wind picked up, swirling around the stone, as if it was helping suck up the Chaos energy. The arm grew, morphing, adapting itself to it's master's needs. Four blades grew on each side of a humongous cannon composed of a mix between venous flesh and midnight metal. A slit on the side of the weapon slowly opened, revealing the same, dark red gem his normal arm wore.

Shadow watched, amazed, as the giant cannon replaced the small arm. His Chaos sense, his ability to sense Chaos energy, tingled like crazy as he watched the ruby in the weapon shine brightly, and he felt pulled at it. Curious, he mentally reached at it, poking into the Chaos energy accumulated inside his enemy. This technique, which he learned during the Black Arm incident, helped him detect the life forms around him, even if he couldn't see them.

The black hedgehog was startled by what he felt. Two different Chaos pulse showed up inside the half-metal body. One was familiarly cheerful-like, but the other was aggressive, dark and possessive, throwing Shadow back into his own body before he could push further. What startled him was that it came from the gemstone.

That was unlike anything he ever sensed before. That thing was _alive_.

_'Could there be two consciousness in one body? How is it possible?'_

_"Lock n' Load. That's what mortals say, right?"_ Crimson exclaimed sadistically, snapping him out of his thoughts.

And that was the moment Shadow found himself looking into the nose of a fully-charged energy canon. Widening his eyes, he then said what any of us would have said:

"Shit."

**_BOOM_**!

The Chaos energy burst out of the cannon like fire, throwing Shadow across the street. It kept coming, the golden orbs exploding and dragging across the streets the unfortunate Ultimate Lifeform, who stopped rolling around when he crashed into the floor, creating a large hole.

But the cannon kept firing at full speed, and through the burning pain Shadow felt his body being pushed into the hard rock. He tried moving, but it was unbearable, unlike anything he ever felt before. The black hedgehog tried, but he was unable to keep himself silent any longer. He screamed, loudly at that, and it was when his agonized wail reached Crimson's ears that the cannon powered down.

"_Finally_..." The possessed hedgehog whispered, reversing his arm back to normal. He dropped down from the bus and walked toward the crumbled hedgehog. Shadow seemed to have gone unconscious, the black warrior laying on his back, breath erratic, eyes closed in pain and fur crisped by the cannon's burning ammo.

Crimson towered down besides the Ultimate Lifeform, smirking at the hedgehog's pathetic, battered body. His smirk widened as he heard many people scream in the background, but he didn't care. Shadow was finally down and that was the only thing that mattered.

"_I pity you...in normal circumstance I've would have killed you for hurting me like that, but...let's say your looks put me in a good mood. See you around Shadzy."_ He smirked deviously, turning around and deciding to take his leave.

Suddenly, Crimson felt a arm grab his shoulder, pulling him backwards and...the burning pain of a Chaos Spear sinking into his left side was known vividly, burning away the metal and plugging into the defenseless flesh beneath...

Eyes wide he screamed, back arching as he helplessly tried to minimize the damage done to him. His vision was fogged red once again and his body moved without his consent, whirling around and grabbing the Ultimate Lifeform's shoulders before shoving one of his bladed knee into the black hedgehog's stomach.

The blade sank deeply into his enemy's stomach and he was released. Crimson whimpered, letting the metallic weapon retreat back into his leg. Shadow collapsed on his knees, face screwed up in pain as he held his injured tummy. Red liquid sipped through his hands, and the Ultimate Lifeform groaned in pain, one eye close shut in agony while the other watched his downed opponent.

Crimson was still on his feet, but he had to lean against the carcass of a tipped-over car. Shadow notice the wound he made melted the metal onto the black fur, and the few whimpers and the pained look the cyborg gave was proof that it was hurting like hell.

It was then he notice the spikes of his demonic adversary were suddenly retreating, followed by the shrinking of Crimson's right hand. Shadow stared, perplexed, as the black of Crimson's eyes lightened back to a dark grey, and the angry look the half-metal speed demon had vanished, replaced by a more lucid, more humane glint.

His expression softened greatly and he looked at Shadow with...regret in his golden eyes. Pulling himself up, the ebony creature ignored his own pain, walking toward Shadow. The black speedster growled, warning the smaller hedgehog to stay away.

"Get...away..." The Ultimate Lifeform wheezed, but the creature paid no mind as, looking deeply into Shadow's eyes, it pulled the man-made hedgehog's hands away from his wound. Shadow didn't fight the monstrous hedgehog anymore. He was too weak from his injuries, having lost a lot of blood.

Besides...there was something in those glowing eyes that made him catatonic. They weren't a crazy, blood-lusting gold, but rather a soothing honey shade. Looking deep into them, Shadow found himself reduced to a silent mess of blood and fur, helpless to tear his gaze away from Crimson's face.

_'Is...is he hypnotizing me...?'_

Crimson turned his gaze down to the heavily bleeding hole he had produced. Bringing the Twilight Manacle close enough to brush against the wound, he forced the gemstone to expel a bit of power into the bloody gap. The ruby glowed dimly before darkening, a sign it was going to deactivate in a few minutes.

Twilight picked himself up and, glancing one last time at the bio-hedgehog who stared right back, he jumped up the tipped-over car. Once there he leaped into the building behind it, before running away and disappearing from view.

It was once Shadow tore his eyes away from the hedgehog's retreating figure that he realized something.

All of his injuries had been healed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awkwardly made his way through the thick woods, injured side bleeding rivers and bloodied frame shivering frequently from the pain it brought. All around him, the wildlife watched him from the covers of the trees, sensing the contagiously mad energy whirling inside him.

A small lake was found in his path, but the injured being kept walking, slowly limping his way toward the water. Once in the lake, Crimson panted at the feeling of the liquid invading his wounds, but it was a welcome feeling. He was burning. The water was cold, refreshing.

There was a bright, powerful apparition of light and the weakened black hedgehog's midnight and gold eyes widened to almost comical proportions. Black metal dissolved into the crimson light, and dark colors washed away, showing a bright, disheveled sapphire blue. A purple, tribalistic tattoo vanished from blood-lost pale cheek, and red, entangled quills shifted to a clean blue set.

The glow vanished with a gust a wind, and a weakened, defeated Sonic the Hedgehog stood in ankle-high water, lithe azure frame feverish and vulnerable. Strength having left him due to the magical stone now leeching his insides for more Chaos energy, he collapsed, out like a light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic came back to the land of reality gradually, one sense at the time. The azure hero blinked, wondering why it felt so warm, but deciding to ignore the question and instead curled up tighter, amazed by the warmness of whatever he was laying on. There was also some warm objects around him, providing warm and security for the relaxed hedgie.

It was only when he remembered where exactly was the last time he was conscious that he bolted upward.

The warm things suddenly flew off as the blue hedgehog looked around with panicking emerald eyes, which lit up in confusion when he realized where he was. It was a small valley littered with clean, shimmering puddles of water, where little chubby creatures were gathered around. The small animals, of many colors and shapes, played in the cold liquid happily, giggling the day away.

A Chao Garden.

And the most weird thing was that there was a few DOZEN of Chao laying around him, cuddling up against his body and providing the comforting heat. At his jump, the little chubby creatures looked up at him, yawning and stretching as they woke up. The cerulean hedgehog notice that most of the Chao resting around him were neutral ones.

Wierd...there should be more Hero Chao. Those always attacked him in numbers every time he went to a Garden...

"How...did I get here?" Sonic wondered out loud, watching as the little things smiled up at him in a cute way.

One neutral Chao flapped his little wings, little eyes brightening as it responded to the hedgehog's question:

"Chao Chao! Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao!" It exclaimed in great eagerness.

Sonic gave the Chao a stern glare.

"You're not helping."


End file.
